Un silence assourdissant
by Nyxia
Summary: OS Caskett - "Tout en elle criait fatigue, tristesse. Castle aurait tant voulue passer une main dans ses cheveux, masser son dos endolori, la prendre dans ses bras... "


_Et me voilà donc à écrire ma première fanfiction sur Castle. Qui aurait pu le croire…. Certainement pas moi ! :)_

_Comme en témoigne mon profil, mon fandom de prédilection, Fringe, prenait tout mon temps, ma création et mes idées. Par contre, je ne repousse jamais ma muse et celle-ci s'est présenté sous la forme d'une série que je viens à peine de découvrir. Je me suis plongé dans ce nouvel univers et en 2 semaines et quelques jours, j'ai engloutie les 4 premières saisons. _

_Donc, une toute nouvelle fan de Castle et encore plus de Caskett –- of course ! :) J'espère que mon premier (long !) OS vous plaira._

_Cette scène que j'ai écrite ne se rattache à aucun épisode en particulier. À vous d'en disposer comme bon vous semble ! ;)_

* * *

Un silence assourdissant

_**If it's a friend that you need  
****Let it be me ... **_

Le 12ième District était calme. Pour une rare fois depuis des semaines, le poste de police avait des airs d'église. Silencieux et plein de recueillement. Les rares bruits de conversations étaient assourdis par une volonté de respect. Les quelques policiers remplissant leur rapport ou quelconque paperasse administrative n'avaient qu'une envie; terminer leur tâche et retrouver ceux qu'ils chérissaient.  
La rumeur courait vite dans ce milieu de travail. Une dure épreuve vécue par un collègue, un cas particulièrement éprouvant, un renvoi, un décès, une augmentation, tout se savait. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

L'équipe de Beckett avait affronté un homicide pour le moins sinistre et tous s'accordaient pour affirmer qu'ils espéraient ne jamais enquêter sur une scène de crime de ce genre.

Tambour battant, la détective avait mené cette enquête de main de maître. Le Capitaine Montgomery avait une fois de plus été en mesure de validé l'adresse, le sang froid et la volonté prodigieuse dont son employée faisait preuve. Toutefois, plus qu'une employée, il la considérait comme la seule personne digne de prendre la relève lorsqu'il déciderait d'aborder sa retraite. Au fil des années à la côtoyer, il avait découvert que non seulement Kate Beckett était une enquêtrice hors pair, mais une personne doté d'un remarquable sens d'empathie et d'engagement. Et depuis que ce cher écrivain avait rejoint les rangs au côté de leur brigade d'élite, aucun crime ne leur avait échappé. Il se dégageait de ce clan une sorte d'entente et d'investissement commun, solide et à l'épreuve de tout.

Beckett était à son bureau, remplissant les formulaires requis à l'interrogatoire qu'elle venait de menée. Esposito et Ryan devaient ramené le suspect, et maintenant meurtrier avoué dans sa cellule en attendant l'audience préliminaire. La jeune femme soupira et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux. La journée avait été longue et pénible, l'adrénaline de son intense interrogatoire était retombée et une migraine commençait à pointer au creux de son crâne.

Elle se sentait lasse et complètement fourbue. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait anesthésier son cerveau pour qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien ou qu'elle tombe dans un profond sommeil amnésique. Tous les homicides qu'elle avait enquêté l'avaient marqué à des degrés divers. Ils étaient tous, sans exception, reliés au meurtre de sa mère. Chaque affaire avait une résonnance plus ou moins ressemblante à celle qui lui tenait à cœur depuis si longtemps. Cependant, sans regard pour ce qu'elle avait vécu, certains l'atteignaient plus que d'autres. C'était le cas de celui-ci.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et poursuivit son travail. Une bouteille de chablis l'attendait à son loft et elle ne pouvait que penser au bain chaud et voluptueux dans lequel elle se plongerait aussitôt le pas de la porte franchie. En levant les yeux, son regard croisa celui de Castle, assis à sa place habituelle, au côté de son bureau. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Elle ne l'avait pas entendue venir et s'asseoir. Et il était là, silencieux, un sourire courant sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais il la devança;

« Tu semblais tellement absorbé par tous ces formulaires que je n'osais pas t'interrompre.

- Quoi? Tu veux dire que tu as attendu, patiemment, que je te remarque. Sans parler, ajouta-t-elle, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, un sourcil levé.

- Oui, confirma-t-il, plein de fierté. Comme un grand garçon. »

Elle sourit doucement.

« J'imagine que tu veux en finir au plus vite, souffla-t-il en faisant un geste du menton vers la montagne de papier devant elle.

La jeune femme passa une main sur son visage en vaine tentative pour chasser la fatigue.

- En effet. Plus vite je termine et plus tôt il se retrouvera derrière les barreaux. »

Castle savait que cet homicide l'avait particulièrement affecté. Même si elle s'était construit ce mur, cette cuirasse autour d'elle pour éloigner, tenir à distance tout débordement d'émotions susceptible de freiner son élan, d'altérer son jugement, il y avait parfois quelques failles qui laissaient pénétrer sa carapace. Au fil des journées passées en sa compagnie, il avait constaté que cette muraille de protection n'empêchait cependant pas son fort sentiment d'empathie. Elle pouvait facilement se mettre à la place des membres de la famille affectée ou ne cessait d'avoir à l'esprit la victime, quelle qu'elle soit. Tout ça l'aidait à focaliser.

Aujourd'hui, il avait sentit ces failles. Sans que cela ne modifie son travail, il avait toutefois perçu un changement chez Beckett. Le visage plus grave, les yeux noirs de détermination, les épaules légèrement affaissées, comme si le poids de l'univers reposait sur elle. Et c'est probablement ce qu'elle pensait. Castle eut un léger sourire d'admiration et de tristesse mêlée.

« Tu crois qu'il restera à l'ombre pendant combien de temps ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je te garantis que ce sera à perpétuité sans possibilité de libération conditionnelle. »

Tous deux gardèrent le silence quelque instant. Le District était d'une tranquillité malsaine, non-désirée.

« C'est d'un calme effrayant, nota Castle.

Les deux collègues prenaient également soin de ne rien perturber de l'atmosphère morose en discutant à voix basse. Beckett tritura son crayon, un voile de douleur couvrant ses yeux.

- C'est toujours ainsi lorsque les victimes sont des enfants. »

Elle secoua la tête ne désirant pas que certaines images lui reviennent en mémoire et retourna à ses papiers administratifs. L'écrivain quitta son siège, sans un mot. Beckett ne releva même pas les yeux, trop plongé qu'elle était dans cette histoire macabre.

Robert, un homme marié de 35 ans, père de trois enfants. Aucun antécédent judiciaire. Pas même une contravention pour excès de vitesse ou un retard à la bibliothèque. Coach de l'équipe de base-ball de son fils aîné, bénévole avec sa femme pour quelques œuvres de charité de son quartier, bon payeur de taxes et d'impôts, propriétaire de sa propre boîte d'architecte. Un bon père, un bon mari, un bon citoyen.

Mais voilà, Robert était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Un homme. Il avait refoulé son homosexualité en épousant sa femme, 15 ans plus tôt. Il avait bien vécu leurs premières années de mariage. Croyant que son penchant sexuel n'était que passager, il s'était enfermé dans ce mariage, ayant un enfant et par la suite, des jumeaux. Plus le temps passait, plus il étouffait, se sachant dans une impasse. Plus de retour possible. Avec le prestige de son emploi, le respect qu'il inspirait à plusieurs, il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa vie si minutieusement construite pour enrayer ce qu'il croyait être la plus grande tare de son existence. 15 années de mariage, de mensonges. Mais surtout, 15 années à aimer un homme. Son meilleur ami, Louis.

Évidemment, jamais il ne le sût. Jamais, jusqu'à cet après-midi.

Ce meilleur ami, en ouvrant la porte de chez lui, découvrit Robert dans un état pitoyable. Un couteau à la main, ce dernier avait tranché la gorge de la femme de Louis ainsi que celles de ses 2 enfants. L'équipe de Beckett était arrivée rapidement sur les lieux, révélant une scène effroyable. La détective avait envoyé Esposito et Ryan à la maison de Robert afin de prévenir sa famille. L'horreur les avait percutés de nouveau lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé sa femme et ses trois enfants transpercés de coups de couteau. Le visage de la femme complètement méconnaissable par le nombre de fois où la lame l'avait atteinte.

En salle d'interrogatoire, Robert avait juré qu'il croyait qu'en éliminant sa famille ainsi que celle de son meilleur ami, il pourrait enfin vivre une relation heureuse avec Louis. Supprimant tous les obstacles à son bonheur, Robert percevait mal plus ou moins l'ampleur du geste qu'il avait posé. Tout ce qu'il voulait, au fond, c'était d'être heureux et enfui lui-même.

La jeune femme avait eu du mal à garder son sang-froid lors de l'interrogatoire. Castle, sachant la situation extrêmement grave et abominable, n'avait même pas insisté pour être son ombre pendant cet entretien. Il avait étudié, à distance, cet homme profondément confus et monstrueux.

Une tasse de café se posa devant elle. L'écrivain reprit sa place, une tasse identique à la sienne dans ses mains.

« Ça te fera le plus grand bien, lui assura-t-il. »

Beckett prit la tasse et s'en réchauffa les mains avant d'humer cette odeur fortifiante qu'elle aimait tant. Elle releva la tête et fixa Castle d'un œil soupçonneux. L'odeur n'était pas la même. Elle pensait bien savoir ce que c'était, mais le laissa s'expliquer.

« Café additionné de quelques gouttes de whiskey. Ou peut-être plutôt, whiskey avec un soupçon de café.

Un large sourire éclairait son visage, faisant éclater le bleu de ses yeux. Beckett eut une moue approbatrice.

- Dans les circonstances, je ne me plaindrai pas. Cheers ! »

Ils choquèrent leurs tasses l'une contre l'autre. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura pendant un moment. Le liquide brûlant la réconforta, elle sentait peu à peu chacun de ses muscles se détendre. Mais elle devait rester vigilante et ne pas se délasser. En finir au plus vite.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata que Castle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Et il était silencieux. Ses yeux inquisiteurs, la scrutant, la rendaient toutefois mal à l'aise. Il avait ce regard parfois, ces yeux qui étudient, observent, enregistrent. C'était un atout fort appréciable sur les scènes de crime. Ça l'était beaucoup moins lorsqu'il le faisait à son égard. Et elle avait remarqué que la situation arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment. Cette façon qu'il avait de la dévisager, mélange de curiosité non-voilée et d'une sorte de fascination encore moins bien dissimulée.

La jeune inspectrice, chaque fois, se disait qu'il devait en être ainsi si l'auteur voulait trouver matière à écrire. Néanmoins, une petite voix, chaque fois, lui susurrait que c'était autre chose. Plus que cela.

Elle cligna des paupières afin de chasser ces pensées.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de rester, l'informa-t-elle. Il ne reste que des papiers à remplir, rien de bien intéressant. Et j'imagine que tu dois vouloir aller rejoindre Alexis.

- Je lui ai passé un coup de fil tout à l'heure. Il secoua la tête. Des homicides de ce genre sont inimaginables, et pourtant. Il releva les yeux et les planta dans les siens. Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.

Beckett eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul. Elle se ressaisit aussitôt, essayant d'effacer toute surprise de son visage par un sourire.

- Ça va, mais merci de t'en inquiéter. Je dois dire que c'est un des cas les plus difficiles auxquels j'ai eu à faire face. Tant de vies perdues pour l'amour. En d'autres circonstances, l'amour est une noble cause, mais là … »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, nul besoin de poursuivre. Elle se frotta les yeux en étouffant un bâillement. Tout en elle criait fatigue, tristesse. Castle aurait tant voulue passer une main dans ses cheveux, masser son dos endolori, la prendre dans ses bras, tout et n'importe quoi pour la rassurer, la réconforter. Lui faire oublier cette terrible journée, lui promettre tout ce qu'elle voudrait et lui assurer qu'il n'y avait pas que du mauvais dans la vie. Mais il n'oserait pas. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Ou qu'elle n'accepterait pas. Ce maelstrom de choses imprécises entre eux qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à accepter. Il ne devait tout simplement pas y songer.

Il examina le tas de papier entre eux.

Robert, coincé dans une relation insoutenable pour lui, l'éloignant de l'amour de sa vie, avait posé un geste inadmissible. Un geste désespéré pour être heureux et vivre le reste de sa vie avec son meilleur ami. Jamais il n'irait aussi loin par amour. Cependant, dans une certaine mesure, il pouvait comprendre cet acte de détresse. Une douleur sans nom devait le ronger depuis si longtemps. Castle se demandait surtout comment devait se sentir Louis dans toute cette histoire. La jeune femme avait de nouveau le nez plongé dans les documents. Il savait que s'il ne pouvait la toucher physiquement, l'humour avait toujours fait son œuvre avec elle. C'était seulement de cette manière qu'il parvenait à l'atteindre et il exploitait cette facette à bon escient.

Ce soir, il devait la toucher. Peu importe de quelle façon.

« Une chose importante que j'ai pu retenir de cette affaire…

Il marqua une pause, lui laissant un moment pour émerger et relever la tête.

- Rappelles-moi de ne jamais avoir de meilleur ami !

Elle roula les yeux au ciel, se pinça les lèvres pour retenir un rire.

- Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle, un éclair de malice dans les yeux, tu as peur de tombé éperdument amoureux ?

- Plutôt l'inverse, répondit-il, heureux qu'elle lui donne la réplique. Il aimait ces joutes verbales amusées et le plus souvent puériles qu'ils pouvaient échanger. Il avait remarqué au fil du temps que non seulement elle avait un bon sens de la répartie, elle arrivait très souvent à le faire rire ou à lui clouer le bec.

- Tu connais mon charme irrésistible, poursuivit-il. J'aurais peu qu'un homme s'accroche à moi et veuille tuer tout ce qui pourrait nuire à son bonheur. Il pointa un doigt vers elle. Gares à toi, il tenterait de te faire disparaître. »

Beckett haussa un sourcil et sourit. Elle avait l'habitude de l'entendre plaisanter à propos des homicides sur lesquels ils travaillaient. Vue de l'extérieur, cela pouvait paraître comme un manque de sensibilité, mais elle savait que ce n'était que par l'humour qu'ils arrivaient tous à décompresser. Un exutoire bienfaiteur dans ce métier souvent envahissant.

L'inspectrice venait de constater quelque chose dans ce que son collègue avait dit plus tôt et elle laissa de côté ses formulaires un instant pour le questionner.

« Mais alors, si je comprends bien, tu n'as pas de meilleur ami.

Désarçonné, Castle se renfonça dans son siège. Il médita un moment la question, puis haussa les épaules devant le constant manifeste.

- Bah, non ! J'ai un tas d'amis, de connaissances, mais aucun que je puisse qualifier de meilleur ami.

Il s'arrêta un instant, constatant de nouveau une évidence soudaine.

- Détective Katherine Beckett, vous êtes ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, annonça-t-il.

Elle rit, étonnée. Il l'avait un jour définie comme une épouse de boulot, mais elle se surprenait à préférer, et de loin, le terme de meilleure amie.

- On se voit presque tous les jours, énuméra-t-il, je te raconte souvent ma vie en détails. Je t'expose tous mes problèmes et inquiétudes avec Alexis ou ma mère. Tu écoutes et me conseilles ou donne simplement ton opinion. Tu me tolères avec une patience inouïe. Nous nous sommes sauvés mutuellement la vie à quelques reprises et on affronte ensemble des événements que peu de gens vivront au cours de leur existence.

- Waouh! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Vu sous cet angle, j'ai l'impression d'être d'avantage une psychologue qu'une amie.

- Oui, mais qui ne fait pas confiance à son psy ? C'est à lui qu'on se confie, à qui on a envie de parler ou d'entendre son avis sensé. Sans compter toutes les fois où tu m'as sortie du pétrin, avec ou sans ton arme. Quel psychologue ferait ça, dis-moi ? Alors tu es le parfait mélange entre une thérapeute et un G.I. !

La jeune femme encaissa le compliment ne sachant trop comment agir, comme toutes les fois où il avait pu montrer un tant soit peu une émotion tendre à son égard.

- Contente de l'apprendre, murmura-t-elle, un mince sourire hésitant aux coins des lèvres. »

Le 4ième étage du District était devenu pratiquement désert. Capitaine Montgomery avait quitté depuis longtemps son bureau et avec un peu de chance, aucun crime de viendrait perturber le commissariat pour ce qui pouvait rester de la nuit.

Castle et Beckett se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le silence.

Il voulait poursuivre la conversation, seulement resté auprès d'elle. Il savait pourtant qu'elle désirait conclure ce dossier et il n'avait nullement l'intention de la retarder.

Elle devait achever son rapport, le plus tôt serait le mieux, et pour tout le monde. Elle avait cette envie irrépressible néanmoins de ne pas être seule, d'avoir sa compagnie.

La jeune agente l'observa. Elle n'avait eu aucun moment de répit depuis cet après-midi. Aucun instant pour qu'ils discutent réellement et elle se rendait soudain compte, à son grand regret, qu'elle ne savait nullement comment il allait.

Elle pencha la tête vers l'avant.

« Et toi, tu t'en sors pas trop mal ? Tu as une enfant, ce doit être difficile.

Une pointe de culpabilité lui lacérait le cœur. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi focalisée pour en oublier ses sentiments à lui. Elle aurait dû l'écarter de cette affaire, le renvoyer chez lui.

L'écrivain inspira profondément, comme pour se donner le courage de parler.

- Je ne te cacherai pas que j'ai trouvé cela horrible, inhumain et que ces images me hanteront longtemps.

Elle voulut s'excuser, mais il leva la main pour l'en empêcher.

- Par contre, reprit-il, j'ai vraiment compris ce que toi, tu pouvais vivre. Ce que tu peux vivre depuis que tu as débuté à la brigade des Homicides. Je suis totalement admiratif de toi, de ce que tu accomplies depuis toutes ces années.

Castle baissa la tête. L'eût-il fait plus rapidement que Beckett n'aurais pas vu son visage se décomposé. Elle tenta de déchiffrer son expression. Il semblait peiné et embarrassé. En passant une main dans ses cheveux, il s'efforça de sourire et releva la tête. Mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir derrière ce sourire était la honte qui voilait ses yeux.

- Je ne suis pas un policier. J'aime me le faire croire chaque jour, mais je n'ai absolument rien de tel. Je suis auteur. Je ne sauve pas des vies, j'en invente. Je peux réécrire la fin si je ne suis pas satisfait. Je m'enferme dans un monde de mots pour ne pas voir ce qu'il y a autour. La vie a toujours été un jeu pour moi. Une longue et palpitante péripétie susceptible d'alimenter mes livres. J'écris, c'est tout ce que je sais faire. Et aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas dû être ici. Mon inutilité n'a jamais été aussi flagrante qu'aujourd'hui.

Castle détourna le regard. En de rares occasions il s'était sentit voyeur, à errer ainsi partout et à suivre Beckett à des endroits inusités, à être témoin de situations tragiques. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais ressenti qu'il ne pouvait pas apporter quelque chose à l'équipe. Cet après-midi lui avait démontré que devant l'horreur, ses grandes théories ou ses suppositions rocambolesques ne valaient rien. Il n'était qu'un boulet, quelque chose de superflu qu'on a tôt fait de se débarrasser.

Il perçut le contact chaud de la main de Beckett sur la sienne. Cette main qui serra ses doigts et demeura à cet endroit. Une sorte de rempart auquel il ne souhaitait que s'accrocher.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Castle, murmura Beckett, sa voix rauque n'étant qu'un souffle. C'était à moi de t'éloigner, à moi de t'épargner ce qui s'est produit. Tu n'avais pas à vivre ça et je m'en voudrai toujours. »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil oblique et elle eut un haussement d'épaules navré. Tout son corps était penché vers lui, prête à écouter, disponible pour parler. Les sourcils froncés, elle fixait leurs doigts enlacés, sa voix devenue à peine audible.

« Mais vois-tu, j'avais besoin de toi, moi. J'avais besoin de ta présence rassurante et solide. Je n'avais pas la force de t'écarter de cette affaire. Tu peux être une plaie parfois, je te l'accorde, mais tu n'es jamais inutile. Tu apportes beaucoup à l'équipe et aujourd'hui c'était ton soutien et crois-moi, c'était plus que bienvenue.

Castle avait maintenant le visage tourné vers elle. Sa collègue n'osait toujours par le regardé, gênée de cette déclaration imprévue. Il s'avança sur son siège de sorte que peu d'espace les séparait maintenant l'un de l'autre.

- J'avais oublié d'ajouter à ta liste de qualités de meilleure amie que tu es excellente pour remonter le moral.

Elle finit par relever les yeux et un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ce qu'elle ne disait pas c'était que pendant son deuil, elle avait dévoré tous ses livres et s'était accroché à son univers à lui comme à une bouée. C'était lui, à cet instant, qui lui avait remonté le moral. Elle n'arrivera probablement jamais à lui révéler ce détail, comme toutes ces choses non dites qui flottaient à présent entre eux alors que leurs yeux s'ancraient l'un à l'autre et que seul le silence résonnait, plus bruyant et révélateur que ces paroles réprimées. Elle devait briser cette bulle qui les enveloppait, interrompre ce qui pourrait être fait ou dit.

- Je le pense sincèrement, Castle. Tu es un atout à notre groupe et je dois m'excuser encore une fois pour avoir été égoïste et que tu aies eu à subir tout ça cet après-midi.

La main de l'écrivain serra à son tour celle de Beckett.

- On a besoin l'un de l'autre, tu n'as pas à t'excuser de ça. Continue ton travail pendant que je vais aller nous faire une autre tasse de mon café spécial.

Il s'était levé, emportant leurs tasses et se dirigeait déjà vers la salle de repos où se trouvait la machine à café.

- Laisses tomber Castle, argumenta la jeune femme. Tout va bien et j'ai presque terminé. Va rejoindre Alexis.

Il se tourna vers elle et marcha à reculons tout en discutant. Beckett craignait un accident d'une seconde à l'autre.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire après. Je t'attends et ensuite je t'emmène à la maison avec moi.

Un large sourire parcourait ses lèvres.

- Castle…

- Pas de discussion ! On a du temps à rattraper en tant que meilleurs amis. Alors le plan; nuit blanche à regarder des vieux films d'horreur et de science-fiction en pyjama, avec croustilles, bonbons, boissons gazeuse, ah! et pourquoi pas quelques bières. Retour total à l'adolescence ! »

Il disparût dans la pièce voisine, pas peu fier de son projet. Ils pourraient ainsi être ensemble, se distraire et oublier cette journée sans avoir à justifier quoi que ce soit, tout cela bien innocemment au nom de l'amitié. Et Castle y croyait. À tout le moins passer du temps avec elle en tant qu'ami, un échelon de plus que collègue de travail. Si c'était cela qui devait être, alors Castle était prête à y consentir.

Beckett se surprenait à se hâter d'achever les formulaires. Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle aurait préféré se prélasser dans un long bain chaud, mais une distraction n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu fermer l'œil de la nuit de toute façon, alors aussi bien l'occuper à visionner de vieux films en engloutissant des tonnes de calories vides. Parfois, c'est tout ce dont le moral avait besoin. Ça et être en bonne compagnie.

Castle réapparaissait justement dans la salle principale, leurs tasses en mains.

« Oh ! j'ai oublié de te demander ton avis. Préférerais-tu qu'on regarde plutôt des comédies romantiques, pleines d'histoires réalistes et de dénouement imprévisible ?

Sa moue boudeuse ajoutait à son ton sarcastique.

- Castle, je n'ai même pas encore accepté.

Il haussa les épaules et lui tendit son café.

- On sait tous les deux que tu vas dire oui.

Pour toute réponse, elle roula les yeux au ciel.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui tapota l'épaule en signe d'assentiment.

- Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas me résister ! »

* * *

_Alors voilà ! :)_

_Je suis de celles qui aiment les descriptions, les détails, les ambiances – pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, vous avez pu le constater dans mes autres fics! :)_

_J'espère que la longueur du texte n'en a pas découragé certains et que vous avez eu du plaisir à le lire autant que j'en ai eu à l'écrire ! Les dialogues sont toujours pour moi ardus à créer et j'espère avoir été fidèle à l'univers de Castle, non pas juste dans les discussions, mais aussi dans l'entièreté de ma fanfic._

_Des reviews positives ou négatives (dans la mesure où c'est constructif et non gratuit), je prends tout ! :) Merci de laisser un commentaire, ça ferait drôlement ma journée ! :D_


End file.
